


The New Customer

by Kswan



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla works in a pizza shop, Danny is a bit of a dick, F/F, Fair bit of swearing, Flirty Hollstein, I don't hate her (far from it) but I needed a bad guy kinda, Laura is sassy too, Pizza AU, So it starts off with a little Danny/Laura, and is a sassy piece of shit, but end game Laura/Carmilla, but only with Carm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kswan/pseuds/Kswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PIZZA AU. YEAHH BUDDY.<br/>Prompt: I work at the pizza place next door and you usually come and get a pizza on Friday night, but for some reason you didn’t tonight. So I came round to you flat with a pizza after my shift and you answered the door crying and now what do I do?</p><p>Ok so, first couple of chapters is the build up. Then 'bout the third chapter I'll get down to prompt's point. It's not gonna be a long fic. Just hope you like it. </p><p>Oh and the whole thing will be Carmilla's PoV and she's so sassy and such a little shit in this, I really hope you like it, ok I'm just gonna let you read now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bill's Pizza, What Do You Want?

Visit #1

 

The door chime rings and you sigh heavily as you tear your eyes away from your book.

“Bill’s Pizza, what do you want?”

“Uh hi” You’re met with a shy looking girl who can’t be any older than 21. She’s wearing a black sweatshirt and blue jeans with white paint all over them. She’s cute.

“Hi cupcake, I assume you’re here for the pizza and not the world class customer service. What do you want?”

“I’m fine thank you, and how are you?”

You sigh, roll your eyes. You don’t need this smart ass out sassing you. You push a menu towards her on the counter. You go back to your book. You glance at her from the top of your book, she’s engrossed in the menu. She looks up and catches you staring, shit! You quickly look back down and try and look as uninterested as possible.

“Um, if you’re not too busy? Can I get an 18 inch four cheese please?”

“Sure” You take the money from her reached out hand and start to work some dough.

“You make them as well?”

“I’m a talented woman” You wink and she starts to blush.

“So…” She glances at your name badge, “Carm, what is a talented woman doing working in a pizza place called Bob’s Pizza?”

“Well, college is an expensive thing cutie. Gotta pay the bills somehow” You start adding the sauce and then the cheese. You load the pizza in the oven and make your way back to the front of the counter. “And its Carmilla, not Carm” you add.

“But your name badge says Carm”

“This name badge has seen the inside of the washing machine too many times”

Your eyes scan the woman in front of you again.

“Is there a valid reason your jeans have paint on them, or were you recently in a paint ball fight and forgot to wash your jeans?”

“Oh I just moved into the apartment next door and I was painting over a suspicious stain.”

“Riiighhht” You raise your eyebrows.

“Honestly, it was red… Now I know why I got a cheaper rate.”

You have to laugh at that. She’s funny. You can work with that.

The oven timer goes off, and you walk to the back with a box.

“What’s your name?” You shout from the ovens

“Er Laura”

“You don’t sound too sure there cupcake” Bringing the pizza round to the front.

“It’s Laura, I just wasn’t sure why you wanted to know”

“Can’t a girl ask another girl her name? Jeez, this generation!”

“You’re the same generation!”

“Whatever cupcake, here’s your pizza that’s way too large for just one person” You hand her the box.

“Who said I was eating alone?” She gives you a wink and walks out the door.

Damn, she’s got a cute butt too.

 

 

Visit #5

 

It’s another quiet night at Bill’s Pizza. You’ve finished your book, and already cursed yourself 100 times for not bringing another. For some reason, there’s a tennis ball on top of one of the ovens. You’re sat on top of the counter leaning against the register, throwing the ball against the wall. The door chime rings and without looking away from the task at hand you reel off the usual “Bill’s Pizza, what do you want?”

“Is that how this place treats regular customers?”

It’s Laura. You smirk as you somehow manage to turn your head to look at her and catch the ball without looking. You don’t think you could do that again if you tried, but it seemed to impress Laura, as her raised eyebrow would suggest. You wiggle yours in response, she giggles a little. You jump off of the counter and start to stretch out some dough.

“So how’s final year treating you?” Laura asks, as per usual.

“So shit. Internship?”

“So, so shit” You both crack up, you have to or you both might start crying.

As Laura’s pizza is cooking, you talk about nothing at all. It’s nice.

“Hey, you don’t think cheese pizza is boring do you?” Laura asks after a slight lull in the conversation.

“God no. Cheese pizza is one of the most underrated pizzas of all time. Where would we be without it?” You wave your hand at Laura prompting her to answer.

“I don’t know” She’s stifling a laugh.

“NOWHERE! THAT’S WHERE!” You’re standing on the counter with Laura’s pizza in your hand, like you’re the leader of a protest. You’re both in fits of laughter when the door chime breaks you out of your comedy skit.

A tall ginger woman pokes her head around the door, looking quite annoyed.

“Laura, are you ready?”

“Yeah Danny, I’ll be right there” Laura’s happy demeanor vanishes in an instant and she grabs the box from your hand, mouths a thank you and she’s gone.

You go back to your original position, throwing the ball at the wall. But this time, you’re angrier than before. Who did that Danny chick think she was?

 

 

Visit #10

 

You hate the fact that this place is 24 hours, and starting at 12 means you always get the drunks. They always order massive pizzas, with all the toppings the shop owns. It’s total bullshit. You are particularly snarky tonight and to top things off, an office party or some shit waltzes in, shouting orders at you all at once.

“Shut up!” You yell, but the drunken idiots don’t hear you. You decide to stand up on the counter and yell “SHUT THE FUCK UP”. That gets their attention. “YOU ARE ADULTS ARE YOU NOT?” A few nods, most heads are directed at the floor, like they are school kids being told off. “Well then.” you lower you voice and your tone a little, “If you could be so courteous and form an orderly fucking queue, I will take your orders one at a time like a NORMAL PIZZA PLACE.” You felt like you were losing them at the end there. You were pretty sure those two gingers at the back were falling asleep.

You step down from the counter and smooth your tshirt. You take everyone’s order and last in the queue is none other than Laura.

“Hey cupcake, the usual?”

“Hey, hey, hey Carmmmm” Oh. Drunk Laura? This should be interesting.

“One hey would’ve done Laura but ok” You hold back a laugh when she looks at you like you’ve tried to explain quantum physics or something.

“I would like one million pizzaassssss!” The smile on her is priceless.

“That’s nice cutie, but we have a one pizza limit”

She looks at you with a puzzled expression, and you start laughing again.

“Hmm. Only one? How will I decide?”

“I bet I can guess what you want” You say with a smirk. Drunk Laura is just as adorable as sober Laura.

“Oh really?” She sounds playful. Oh wow this is really is going somewhere.

“Large four cheese?”

Laura gasps dramatically and her mouth falls open. You laugh, even though you don’t know if she’s joking or not. Suddenly she burst into laughter, so loud everyone starts to look at you both. She laughs so hard she falls over. You’re about to jump over the counter when Danny is suddenly at Laura’s side. Oh great, Xena’s here to save the day.

After Danny picks Laura up, her hand settles firmly on Laura’s shoulder. You feel your hand form a fist under the counter.

“Laura, why don’t we skip pizza and just take you home huh?” Danny says while maintaining an unnecessary amount of eye contact with you. Laura’s head swings lazily to look at Danny, then back at you. When she looks at you, you can see she’s a little sad to be leaving, but she just nods her and closes her eyes slowly. You watch her leave, when you realise that you have a shit load of orders to do for a load of drunks, who are sobering up fast. This is gonna be a long night.


	2. You Eat Too Many Pizzas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hungover Laura and Hollence argument. Things start to go somewhere. Carmilla is still sassy, she's whipped and flirty Hollstein my friends. Read on...

 

Visit #11

 

You hate 12 hour shifts, but at least the money’s good. You’re about to finish up when your phone starts ringing: **Cupcake**. This should be interesting…

“Good morning vodka shots, how you doing?” You say in a loud clear voice, you get a groan in response.

“Send help, in form of pizza.” You throw your head back and laugh.

“Give me 30 minutes.”

“Bring something to drink too please. My throat feels like the Sahara.”

“You got it creampuff”

Betty comes in to take over the day shift and you give her a wave. You put your phone back in your pocket and you start making Laura’s pizza as Betty clocks in.

You after her pizza is cooked, you clock out and grab a drink on your way out. You give Betty a small wave as you walk out of the door. You like Betty, she doesn’t talk too much.

You knock on Laura’s door and hear a distinct groan from the other side then some shuffling footsteps. You’re met with a severally hungover Laura, messy bun, boxers, and an oversized batman tshirt. She shouldn’t look that good hungover, should she?

“You look like shit cutie”

“Gee, thanks” You look around her apartment behind her.

“No Ginger Giant?” Laura blushes slightly.

“No, she left after she put me in bed last night”

“Hmm. Interesting” You raise an eyebrow.

“How so?” Laura’s eyebrow goes up in response.

“Well cutie, if it were me, I’d still be here.”

“Pft, whatever” Laura blushing again, but it doesn’t disappear as easily as last time.

“Well, here you go. Hangover food for the lady, as requested” You hand the box and bottle to Laura.

“Thank god!” She grabs the box, opens it and you laugh as she starts to devour a slice.

“You want some?” Laura mumbles as she finishes off the crust.

“Nah, you’re alright cutie. I actually really want to sleep, 12 hour shift and all.”

“Oh my goodness yeah! I forgot! Sorry about last night, Danny said I was a little too drunk…”

“No you were fine, cutie. Xena just doesn’t know how to have a good time” You wink, “Although, you did take quite a fall, laughing a little too hard at your own joke. You ok?”

“Shit! That’s where this is from!” She turns of her body a little and lifts her boxers a little to reveal a massive dark purple bruise on her upper thigh.

“Yeah… That’ll be it” You swallow hard. “Anyway,” why is her thigh distracting so much? “I should be going, I can hear my bed calling from here”

Laura nods, “Go get some sleep! Thanks again for the pizza. You saved me!”

“Well who am I to turn down a damsel in distress?” You wink, give her a wave and she waves back before closing the door.

 

Visit #20

 

This place will kill with boredom if you’re not careful. The afternoon shifts are the worst, who even gets pizza at 4pm on a Wednesday? With that thought, the dreaded door chime rings and your eyes are drawn to the door. You sigh with relief, its Laura.

“Hey cupcake” A smile has formed on your face.

“Hey Carm” She doesn’t exactly sound like her upbeat self, but you shrug the thought off. Probably work.

“Do I even need to ask?”

“No” She says with a small laugh.

You get to work on some dough, when Laura’s phone starts to ring.

“Danny, hey…” You focus on the dough, mainly so Laura can’t see how annoyed you are.

“What do you mean you have to work late? But Danny that’s the third time this week! I’m being like anything Danny.”

You go round back to put the pizza in the oven, you hang back there so Laura doesn’t see you listening.

“Look Danny, I know work’s been busy. But I just feel like your casting me aside a little. No that’s not childish! I deserve some attention Danny. If it were the other way round you’d be saying the exact same thing. No, Danny don’t deny it. You would!”

The timer goes off and you grab a box to put the pizza in. You walk round to the front of the counter and Laura is pacing.

“You know what Danny, I don’t know how you’ve managed to convince yourself that I’m to blame here. How? Screw this conversation Danny, call me back when you’ve stop being shitty.” She hangs up the phone, runs her hand through her hair as she breathes deeply.

“Here you go cupcake. You know, you eat too many pizzas” A weak attempt to cheer her up, but you can’t stand her like this. You see a smile flash onto her face, but it only lasts a split second.

“Thanks” She reaches out to give you money, but you shake your head.

“On the house, cutie” She gives you a quick kiss on the cheek, making you blush when she takes the pizza. She turns around just before walking out the door and smiles at you. It almost makes your heart burst.

 

 

Visit #23

 

You shouldn’t be this worried. She doesn’t have to come in every week. But it’s been 2 weeks since you last saw her. So you’re worried. Your shift finishes in 20 minutes and you get an idea. You busy yourself by making one last pizza.

Betty walks in as you’re boxing the pizza up.

“Taking one for the road huh?” She asks as she clocks in.

“Something like that.” You hop over the counter and clock out.

You’re at the door when you shout “See you later”, Betty walks around from the back tying her apron and nods her head.

You turn right and knock on the next door. It takes a while and you start to think this is a bad idea, when the door opens.

You look at the ground, “Hey cupcake, you’ve not been round lately so I thought I’d come see if you were still alive”

When you look up you’re met with a crying Laura. Eyes red and swollen, grey tshirt tear stained and baggy sweatpants. She’s clutching a massive tub of ice cream.

“God Laura! What’s wrong?”

“She cheated on me”


	3. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows on from the previous chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are beautiful readers, the end. I know I've updated this one quickly, but I got super inspired and I just wanted to post it as soon as I finished it. I kinda struggled with how to end it, but I like the way it turned out. I hope you like it too!!

 

 “She WHAT?”

Laura turns her back to you, walks into her apartment and sits down on her couch. Without thinking you follow her.

“She cheated on me.” Laura is crying again and you don’t know what to do. You look around for some tissues or something, but you can’t see anything around so you just sit there like an idiot while she’s sobbing beside you. You nervously put an arm around her, and she throws herself into you. At first your scared, scared you’ll do something wrong, so you don’t move. Her tears are soaking your work shirt. For some reason you’re stupidly still holding the pizza, so you put it down on the coffee table and carefully put your arms around Laura.

Eventually her tears subside. She mumbles an “I’m sorry” into your shoulder. You lean back to look at her face. Instinctively reach a hand up and rub your thumb across her cheek.

“You have nothing to apologise for Laura. Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Laura takes a deep, shaky breath in and then out. You move your hand from her cheek and find her hand. You looks up at you, you give her a smile, “Take your time sweetheart” you say as you tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, she smiles back.

“So, you know when I had that phone conversation in Bill’s a few weeks back?”

You nod in response.

“Well, I hadn’t seen Danny in a couple of days. After that it had been a week of her telling me she was ‘stuck at the office’” Laura shakes her head, almost as if she couldn’t believe that she fallen Danny’s flimsy excuse.

“A couple of nights ago, I went to the chinese takeaway down the street for mine and Danny’s dinner. On the way there, she text me saying she couldn’t make it, she was stuck in meetings til late. So I decided, fuck it, I wanted to see her. So after I picked up the food, I made my way to her office. Most of the lights were off when I got there. I walked into her office, and she was doing her PA on the desk. Such a _fucking_ cliché. That almost makes it worse.” Laura winces a little at the memory.

“What did you do?” You say it as softly as possible.

“I did what any rational person would do. I throw the food at them, shouted ‘FUCK YOU DANNY. WE ARE DONE’ as loud as I could and stormed out of there.”

“That’s my girl” You give her a wink. She sniffs a little, and chuckles lightly. Oh thank god, she laughed.

“Come here” You bring her in for a hug again. Silence rings around the apartment. You probably shouldn’t be thinking about this now but, you like the feeling of Laura in your arms.

Laura breaks the silence, “I just. Don’t know what I did wrong”

“Hey! Look at me!” You pull back from the embrace, and hold Laura’s face in your hands.

“You did nothing wrong. Nothing. If Danny can’t see how amazing,” you kiss her on the cheek, “funny”, you kiss her on the other cheek, “beautiful”, you move to her forehead, “and kind you are then that’s her loss” Your eyes flick down to her lips then back to meet her eyes. A knot starts to form in your stomach when you see the look in Laura’s eyes, sad but loving. You lean in and kiss her on the lips. She hesitates at first, but then she starts kissing you back. It feels amazing and you never want it to end. Suddenly you feel a tear fall into the kiss and you pull back immediately.

“Shit, sorry Laura. It just that you deserved to be loved properly. I just got caught up in the moment.” Wiping Laura’s tears away again. You hate this, you want her to be happy again.

“No its fine. I wanted to. It’s just, too soon.”

“I totally understand, I’m sorry” You drop your hand.

“Hey, we should eat this. Although it’s probably cold now” Laura says turning her attention the pizza box.

“That’s the beauty of pizza. Hot or cold, it’s always good” You open the box and pass Laura a slice before taking a slice for yourself.

“You know what? You’re right”

“Well cutie, I know a thing or two about pizza” You wink again while taking another bite.

“You wanna watch something on Netflix?”

“Yeah sure, what did you have in mind?” Laura starts to flick through her Netflix queue.

“What are your thoughts on The Powerpuff girls?”

“Not bad as cartoons go” She presses play and snuggles into you. You wrap an arm around her shoulder. Sort of awkward at first but you soon get comfortable. Who could you not? You and Laura just seem to fit.

“Carm, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, Laura. Anything”

“Can you stay tonight?”

You’re stunned into silence. What did that mean? You must have spooked Laura with your lack of response, because she starts to ramble.

“Not like, sleep with me. But _sleep_ with me. I just like you being here and I don’t feel like sleeping alone.”

“Whatever you need cutie. I’m here for you” You kiss the top of her head and smile. “And for the record, I like being here too”

“Good” You go back to watching The Powerpuff Girls. It’s better than you remember, and every time Laura laughs, you smile a little wider.

You run out of episodes when you notice Laura is snoring. It’s too cute. You try and wake Laura up, but she’s out of it. So you pick her up bridal style.

“Little early to be doing this…” You mumble under your breath. Laura snuggles into you, while you try not to trip on the empty ice cream tubs. Wow, she’s been wallowing way too hard.

You lay her onto her bed, pull the blankets over her before getting the other side. You leave a gap between you, not sure how you should be dealing with this right now. Laura turns over to face you and she mumbles “Closer” as her hands reach out for you. You shuffle closer to Laura, and interlock your fingers with hers. It’s practically perfect. Who are you kidding, it _is_ perfect. You lean down and give her a little kiss on the tip of her nose. She scrunches it up and it’s the cutest thing you’ve ever seen. Laura’s head finds its way to your heartbeat and you both fall asleep, breathing in sync.

 

Visit #23

 

You’re drawing random shapes on your order sheet when the stupid door chime rings and you reply with “Bill’s Pizza, what do you want?” without looking up.

“A date with you would be ideal”

“Well…That can be arrange Miss Hollis” You look up and you’re met with a ray of sunshine.

“When do you finish today?”

You glance at the clock, “An hour”

“Perfect. Now I assume you don’t want pizza?”

You both chuckle, “Well, I can never say no to pizza. But if you had something else in mind, I might consider it”

“I was thinking I could pick up some chinese food from down the street and we could have a Netflix marathon? I’ve been so busy I haven’t watched all of Orange is the New Black yet. You up for it?”

“I don’t care what we do, as long as I’m with you cutie”

“You’re such a sap, I love it”

“Only for you cupcake” You wink.

“Ok then, I’ll see you when you finish”

“Not a minute later” She laughs and waves goodbye as she leaves.

You start counting down the minutes…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! I appreciate all you beautiful readers <3

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave a comment if you want. I'm still on Tumblr with at netflixandduvets


End file.
